


Шанс на спасение

by Le_Cygne8, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Body Part Kinks, Bromance, Canon Divergence AU, Crossover, Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, PWP, RST / Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Кому-то Гарри Поттер приносил проблемы, а кому-то — удачу, например, Вселенной и Броку Рамлоу.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Шанс на спасение

— Апчхи! — раздалось совершенно неожиданно за спинами Мстителей. Нервные, усталые супергерои — чего они определённо не хотели, так это новых сюрпризов и врагов.

Тем временем незнакомый темноволосый мужчина в круглых очках осматривал руины Нью-Йорка и тела чудищ, оставшиеся после инопланетного вторжения.

— Как-как вы их назвали? — носок его сапога толкнул механический бок. 

Сапог! Кожаный, в двадцать первом веке! В такую погоду! Хорошо хоть одежда на незнакомце казалась почти обычной: джинсы и белая рубашка. Так что, может, это был удачливый фрик с безмерным любопытством и отсутствующим чувством самосохранения, а не очередной тёмный маг со злодейскими замыслами. После первого ещё не оправились. Да и Брюс снова Брюс, а не Халк, ему надо отдохнуть.

— Это читаури. Гражданским здесь не место, сэр, пройдите к ближайшей эвакуационной зоне, — вежливо попросил Стив, нахмурившись. 

У них с Наташей и Клинтом вышло сейчас на удивление одинаковое выражение лиц — настороженное. Ещё толком не пришедший в себя Тони Старк, напротив, казался скорее позабавленным. Но что забавного в человеке, на котором в этом ужасающем хаосе ни пылинки, ни ссадин, ни ран, ни шока на лице, в конце концов? Весь — сплошное любопытство и непонятное недовольство. Чистая одежда и, если приглядеться, необычные элементы его облика — рунные узоры по белой рубашке, притягивающий внимание перстень с чёрным необработанным камнем, сапоги из плотной кожи неизвестного зверя — вызывали вопросы.

Странный гражданский фыркнул и поводил рукой с перстнем над боком читаури. 

Из-за ближайшей разрушенной высотки показался отряд Страйка, команда Альфа. Повинуясь кивку Наташи, они приблизились к незнакомцу. Вот и разберутся. Заберут в Щ.И.Т. или и правда отправят в эвакуационную зону, в зависимости от ответов и дальнейших распоряжений.

— Сэр, пройдёмте, пожалуйста, с на… — Брок Рамлоу, командир отряда, замер на полуслове и быстро убрал руку, которую уже протянул к плечу незнакомца. — Добрый день, большая честь видеть вас. Чем я и мои люди можем вам помочь? 

— Мне нужен рогатый, который устроил это непотребство. Задам ему пару вопросов.

— Здесь вопросы задаём мы, — вмешался Стив.

— Сэр, — попытался что-то сказать ему Брок.

— Рамлоу, — ответил тот недовольно, со сталью в голосе.

Незнакомец хмыкнул.

— Уж простите, что вмешиваюсь в ваши отношения, но увидеть этого рогатого мне надо как можно скорее.

— У него может быть подходящий уровень доступа, — сказал Брок Рамлоу, обращаясь в первую очередь к Стиву. Потом продолжил, обращаясь уже к незнакомцу: — Я свяжусь с Фьюри, сэр, подождите, пожалуйста, ещё немного. Если вы продолжите действовать без допуска, это осложнит дальнейшее сотрудничество.

— Вы ещё на колени встаньте, — поморщился незнакомец. — Я с Щ.И.Т.-ом не сотрудничаю и не собираюсь.

— Надо будет, и встану, и отсосу, — невозмутимо подтвердил и своеобразно дополнил Рамлоу. Тони Старк отчётливо хмыкнул.

— Вы что, мой фанат? — зелёные глаза за очками чуть расширились, будто бы в ужасе.

— Нет, я фанат Капитана Америки, — Рамлоу кивнул в сторону Стива, — а в отношении вас — свидетель некоторых событий, убеждённый, что вы последний на этой планете, кого стоит расстраивать. Может, и на ближайших планетах тоже. Так что готов беречь ваше доброе расположение духа. Пользуйтесь.

— Не знал, что Рамлоу в принципе умеет быть вежливым, — пробормотал Клинт. — Пусть и в своей манере.

— Не знала, что у него такие интересные знакомые, — прищурилась в ответ Наташа.

— Не знал, что он готов отсосать кому угодно, — в синих глазах Стива зарождалась буря.

Брюс только кашлянул, словно бы устало взывая к приличиям. Его, как и Тора, незнакомое лицо волновало куда больше, чем командир Страйка и его личная жизнь. Тор молча гневался и пристально смотрел на незнакомца. Тот казался ему похожим на Смерть и Магию, но, что ещё хуже, Тор почему-то не ощущал себя вправе вмешиваться в его дела и даже открывать сейчас рот. Он не был готов случайной репликой ухудшить положение брата. Тор, который осмеливался спорить даже со Всеотцом и поступать ему наперекор.

— А, я же его знаю! Совсем с этим падением мозги отшибло, — воскликнул Тони Старк. — Ничего-ничего, вы меня не слышали, — он замахал руками на разом обернувшихся к нему Мстителей. — Так, на одной научно-технической выставке пересекались. Не обращайте внимания.

Тем временем Фьюри наконец вышел на связь, коротко и недовольно подтвердив допуск незнакомца, куда бы тот ни захотел пройти, и даже дал разрешение на любые действия в отношении Локи.

Клинт присвистнул и завистливо вздохнул (сам он о таком разрешении мог только мечтать). Наташа толкнула его локтём в бок. Брюс заинтересованно приподнял брови. Тор громогласно, но смущённо пробормотал что-то похожее на: «Молю, позаботься о моём брате. Он дурной, но хороший». Тони, теперь уже точно пришедший в себя, вдруг окончательно расцвёл и поспешил навстречу незнакомцу.

— Я тебя провожу к нашему рогатому, Гарри.

— О! — незнакомец наконец всмотрелся не в читаури, а в людей вокруг и разглядел Тони Старка. — Тони! Какая приятная встреча!

Эти двое распахнули объятия друг другу и, не прекращая обмениваться ничего не значащими любезностями, направились в сторону башни Старка. Незнакомец по имени Гарри бережно поддерживал под руку прихрамывающего Тони.

— Да вы издеваетесь, — пробормотала Наташа. — Все всех знают, а я не в курсе.

— Шаурму вместе поедим позже. Как насчёт завтра, а? — уже отойдя на изрядное расстояние Тони Старк обернулся и помахал им всем рукой.

— Рамлоу, — тихо рыкнул Стив. 

Тот посмотрел на него страстно и преданно — то есть, как всегда.

— А тебя допрошу я. Завтра.

— Да, сэр, как прикажете.

Через четыре часа, когда большая часть спасательных и эвакуационных работ была распределена и делегирована, а короткие предварительные отчёты сформированы, Мстителей и их поддержку официально отправили отдыхать до следующего дня.

К счастью, самые бюрократически обязанные Щ.И.Т.-у личности пока не догадывались, что большую часть отчётов придётся переделывать и дополнять, так как к утру следующего дня иллюзия Локи в камере рассеется. Некто Гарри Поттер в компании Тони Старка давно забрал его, и уже не первый час они беседовали о Таносе под успокоительный чай, дождавшись прибытия в Башню Тора и Брюса Беннера. Гарри утверждал, что им нужен Стивен Стрендж, но тот пока не перенял силы и титул у своей предшественницы, так что приходилось обходиться без него.

А Брок Рамлоу наконец добрался домой. Он вернулся не в официальную квартиру от Щ.И.Т.-а-и-Гидры, а действительно к себе домой. После по-настоящему тяжёлых рабочих дней он предпочитал расслабиться, не думая о прослушке, отключать которую было бы неверно. И сразу в прихожей его перехватила и прижала к стене злая тёмная тень. 

— Кэп, — выдохнул Брок, — и давно ты знаешь, где я живу?

— Нет. Я вообще многого о тебе не знаю.

Брок не позволил себе нервно рассмеяться и только развёл руками:

— Хочешь больше знать о тех, кому доверяешь прикрывать спину? Узнавай.

— Кем был тот человек?

Словно убедившись, что Брок не собирается сбегать, Стив с неохотой его отпустил. Но, в общем-то, ему нравилось стоять, прижатым телом Кэпа к стене.

— Ок. Погоди минуту.

Раз уж его выпустили, Брок, не теряя времени, принялся заново включать сигнализацию и глушилки — никто не должен им внезапно помешать, никто не должен их услышать. Потом только снял обувь и куртку. Быстро заглянув в ванную комнату, ополоснул над раковиной лицо и руки. 

Стив ждал ответа, оперевшись о стену и сложив руки на груди. Свет в прихожей они оба так и не включили, но в полутьме было нетрудно различить друг друга. Брок думал.

— Завтра обязательно допросишь меня официально, и я тебя пошлю к одноглазому, так как уровень допуска у тебя недостаточный. Фьюри что-то соврёт, конечно. Но сегодня я тебе скажу, что Гарри и ему подобные живут уединённо, и о них осведомлены только причастные, верхушки правительств и некоторые организации, чьи агенты нечаянно с ними столкнулись. Мой случай. Но так сохраняется мир на Земле. Не копай слишком глубоко.

— Ещё?

— Он как божество, как легенда — даже для своих.

Брок Рамлоу на самом деле был большим фанатом как Гарри Поттера, так и тёмной лошадки Стива Роджерса, и потому не мог промолчать, когда представился шанс рассказать второму хоть что-то о первом. Пусть информация плохо вписывалась в его знания, как предположительно постороннего. Всё же он сам был скорее причастным, но вот об этом никому знать не стоило. Брок продолжил:

— Умён, опасен, но это частности. Магия, боги и чудовища, проклятые артефакты — его профиль. Он лучший. Не удивлюсь, если Локи и Тессеракт уже у него в руках.

— Так говоришь, будто это хорошо.

— Лучше, чем Щ.И.Т.

— Дальше.

— Это всё. Миссии, где я его встречал, засекречены. Большего сказать не могу, правда, Кэп.

— Ладно, — Стив поймал за плечо и надавил. Неизвестно, чего именно он добивался, но в конце концов Брок решил понять однозначно и в свою пользу: легко опустился на колени. И не прогадал, поскольку следующее, что он услышал от Стива: — Так что там было с готовностью отсосать первому встречному?

— Вовсе и не первому… Он правда легенда, — Брок пожал плечами, затем осёкся и попытался поймать злой и взбудораженный взгляд Стива. — Но я мечтаю о другом недоступном божестве.

— Складно говоришь.

— Разрешите доказать слова действием? — хмыкнул Брок. Тяжёлая ладонь Стива опустилась ему на голову. — Ох, Кэп в костюме Кэпа, дающий своё позволение, — это за гранью приличий.

Он легко поцеловал натянутую в паху ткань.

— Что ещё за гранью приличий? — поинтересовался Стив.

В четыре руки они быстро высвободили его полувозбуждённый член. Брок обхватил крупную головку губами и, насладившись пока одним только осознанием, ощущением, отпустил. Облизнулся.

— М-м, за гранью… Кэп без костюма и, что даже интереснее, без масок.

Брок мысленно поморщился, но сказанных слов было не вернуть назад. Наверняка Стив хотел от него пару горячих фантазий на сегодняшний вечер, да и только. Не глубины.

— Так в этом уверен? — а вот и слишком серьёзный, напрягшийся голос Стива. Ну конечно, молодец, Брок Рамлоу. Надо просто отвлечь и вернуться к приятному.

Обеими ладонями Брок крепко сжал ягодицы Стива через ткань — и тоже отпустил. Было кое-что ещё, чего он очень хотел. Брок потянул его штаны вниз, полностью оголяя задницу. Вот он, этот торжественный момент мечты. Ладони легли на самые божественные половинки во всей вселенной. Кожа к коже. Наконец-то. Пальцы сжали умопомрачительно упругую задницу. Отпустили, провели нежно, еле касаясь. Снова сжали. Ему бы ещё время, ещё шансы на взаимность, чтобы не только трогать, но ещё рассмотреть её под ярким солнечным светом и в свете прикроватных ламп, и...

— Рамлоу.

— А? Что? — Брок не сразу сообразил, что разговор ещё длится. Прокрутил мысли в голове в обратном порядке. Всё, что сейчас занимало его мысли, до сих пор не занимало его рот — это было просто возмутительно. — Ты про маски? Конечно, я не могу быть уверен в том, кого толком не знаю. Это нормально.

— Это взаимно, — Стив огладил его лицо правой рукой: от виска вниз по скуле, задержался на щеке, приласкав обветренную кожу большим пальцем, слегка приподнял голову за подбородок.

Брок невольно хмыкнул:

— О, ну хоть в чём-то ты ответил мне взаимностью. Неплохо для начала. Внесу в анналы истории.

— Значит, хочешь узнать меня. Для кого? — хватка на подбородке стала жёстче. У Брока перехватило дыхание. Кэп был лучше, чем о нём говорили, и куда круче того образа, что он преподносил общественности.

— Я эгоист. Так что я хочу всё и исключительно для себя, Кэп. 

Брок мотнул головой, пальцы на его подбородке расслабились (вот будет неловко, если завтра он придёт с синяками). Пока Стив не отпустил его лицо окончательно, Брок слегка извернулся и поймал руку ртом. Собственные ладони он держал на лучшей в мире заднице, не переставая разминать и разогревать кожу, и отпускать не собирался. К счастью, Стив своей руки не убрал. Медленно и неторопливо Брок вылизал его пальцы, толкнулся языком между каждым, поцеловал центр ладони. Глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Воздух казался горячим, обжигая. Хотелось стереть набежавшую слюну с губ, но у Брока были на неё другие планы. Он внимательно посмотрел на Стива, его потемневшие глаза определённо одобряли эти планы. 

— А теперь будь добр, заткнись. Не хочу слышать ничего кроме: «Да», «Ещё» и «Возьми глубже».

Стив молча провёл головкой своего члена по его приоткрытым губам. Естественная смазка смешалась со слюной. Брок высунул язык, головка легла поверх, и он наконец ощутил её свежую солоноватую тяжесть. Открыл рот шире. Стив направил член глубже. Дыхание на мгновение перехватило — от собственного остро прошившего возбуждения. От восторга, что его наваждение обернулось настоящим, и уж сейчас приходилось в это поверить: и руки, и рот в самом деле были заняты вожделенным Стивом. 

Тот уложил одну ладонь ему на затылок. От неё пекло и плавило последние мозги, столь властными и с щедрой щепотью злости были прикосновения, удерживающие, замедляющие ритм. Порывистость ощущалась в каждом движении Брока, но Стив словно хотел насладиться им дольше. Другой рукой тот придерживал себя, а потом снова и снова с нажимом обводил его губы, растянутые членом. Брок пытался захватить ртом и пальцы, но впечатляющие размеры осложняли это дело. В конце концов, он давно жаждал ощутить этот ствол — и не разочаровался. 

Обнимая Стива за задницу и давая волю рукам, он также позволял своим пальцам ненавязчиво пройтись, изредка нырнуть меж ягодиц. Тот не возражал, только хриплое дыхание тогда срывалось на еле слышный стон.

Стив крепче обхватил его затылок, фиксируя, и двигаясь теперь сам. Темп толчков ускорился, и вот Брок сорвался на стон, попытался отнять одну руку от самой превосходной задницы, чтобы подрочить себе. Он хотел кончить так, ощущая член Стива во рту, задыхаясь от частых движений и собственного возбуждения.

— Руки, Рамлоу, — рыкнул Стив. 

Пришлось вернуть на место. Жестокость Кэпа воистину прекрасна. Но Броку было, чем на неё ответить: он решил ни в чём себе не отказывать, отдаваясь моменту, и пальцы теперь в такт толчков сжимали задницу Стива и тёрли расщелину, мяли, разводили ягодицы, каждый раз всё ближе подбираясь к анусу и проходясь по нему, надавливая, но не проникая. 

Жаркое марево давно окутывало тело от головы до кончиков пальцев ног, словно служить Кэпу и было главным удовольствием. Потому волна оргазма захлестнула неожиданно, застала врасплох, и Брок с силой, которую не планировал, сжал пальцы.

Стив несдержанно застонал, отодвинул Брока от себя, но недостаточно далеко: он ещё успел сглотнуть вокруг головки, когда тот кончил. Но Стив потянул его в сторону, и часть спермы теперь всё равно текла с края губ. Брок облизнулся.

— Нравлюсь, Кэп? 

Голос к чертям охрип, челюсть занемела, шея ныла, руки, которые он до сих пор не оторвал от чужой задницы, вдруг пробило на мелкий тремор, и он с усилием расслабил пальцы, теперь едва касаясь кожи и выписывая по ней ленивые успокаивающие узоры. В общем, Брок был доволен. И определённо хотел большего.

— Кончил?

— Как видишь.

Брок поднялся с колен, так и не отрывая ладоней от Стива. С задницы те поднялись на поясницу, улеглись, сцепленные, выше по спине, так что этот захват походил на объятие.

Во взгляде Стива больше не горела злость — скорее это было спокойное море на рассвете. Броку померещилась даже растерянность.

Слишком хорошо. Слишком неясно, что руководило Кэпом, и что будет дальше. Предложит забыть? Продолжить в спальне? Продолжить вообще? Но был один маленький — огромный — нюанс, который разворотит их жизнь нахрен, что бы Стив ни выбрал, если только не… если не принять меры вовремя. Поэтому у Брока был свой вариант.

Ему все приписывали самоубийственные порывы, тогда как он сам считал себя мыслящим трезво и любящим жизнь. Брок решился.

— Кэп, — горячо выдохнул он тому в шею, — ты ещё не окончил допрос.

Любое появление Гарри Поттера в мире смертных и тем более в мире не-магов несло не только изменения, переворачивающие реальность и представления о ней. Так уж сложилось за череду их редких встреч, что Броку Рамлоу Гарри Поттер почему-то всегда приносил удачу. Да и Стив сегодня сам нашёл его квартиру. Пришёл, захотел… Можно посчитать это всё за знамение, что его сейчас не убьют? 

Стив массировал ему шею и затылок, лениво приобнимая. Было приятно, если не думать, что шею теперь могут и свернуть.

— И о чём же я тебя не спросил?

— Спроси меня о Гидре в Щ.И.Т.-е, — почти беззвучно выдохнул ему на ухо Брок.


End file.
